You love who?
by M33KA3412
Summary: Hearts are broken and stolen who will end up with who? a lot of Delena and Stefan/Katherine and Klaroline :) please review! :) (i know chapter 1 is boring and short but i promise the next chapters are much more interesting!) (its only rated M because there is a little bit of cussing no big deal, of course its Damon ;) )
1. Chapter 1

I wake up and I'm lying on a table in the hospital, the last thing I remember is going down in Matt's truck, but Stefan saved him first. What is going on? How am I here? Am I a….? I see Stefan by my side, and I feel more relaxed, but all these thoughts are going through my head and I don't know what's going on. I hear the familiar sound of Damon's luscious voice out in the hall, talking very fast and nervously to Meredith, and Jeremy, Damon is upset, very upset. I turn my head and look at Stefan's flawless face and I see his eyes are red and puffy. He's been crying. The thoughts buzzing through my head come to a complete stop as I hear Damon's bitter and tear-ridden argument with Meredith, and see the pain, loss, anxiousness, and regret in Stefan's eyes. I know exactly what's happened.


	2. Chapter 2

I realize what has happened, what I am, or will be. I turn and see Stefan the second I move his eyes dart toward me, he realizes I'm awake and is instantly out of his seat and beside me, his eyes filled with concern.

"Elena, Elena are you okay?"

He says in a voice just above a whisper, I can hear every emotion tearing through him as he asks such a simple short question that I don't know how to answer. Hearing him voice so much concern towards me fills me with joy and certainty of the fact he still loves me, and always has; I hear a noise from outside in the hall and suddenly Damon comes running in his eyes are red and puffy, he's been crying too. Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, and Meredith are all crowded around me, asking if I'm okay, how I'm feeling, if I want anything. To be perfectly honest I just wanted to scream, instead I sat up and said

"What is going on? What happened? Where's Matt?"

Damon spoke up

"Elena, when you came in earlier you had a very severe condition that scared Meredith"

He gave a look of frustration her way

"So she helped you, are you following me?"  
I nodded slightly due to the pounding in my head it was very difficult.  
"Okay. Good. When you and Matt were in his truck at the bottom of the lake Stefan found you, but you were being all _hero Elena_ and insisted that Matt was saved first. But silly you didn't know that there was vampire blood in your system, so while that act of kindness showed how humble, brave, and loving you are, it also showed how stupid you are, Elena! I mean how could you do that!?"  
Scared by his sudden outburst I did my best to respond before he interrupted me.  
"Damon, I'm sor-"  
And it started again.  
"You're sorry Elena!? Oh! Well since you're sorry I guess it makes it all better now doesn't it Elena!?"  
Stefan saw the way that Damon's outburst overwhelmed me and tried to help.  
"Hey! Damon that's enough!"  
Stefan shouted I'm sure the whole hospital could've heard that strong authority like voice. Damon didn't hear or if he did he just ignored Stefan.  
"You could have died Elena! Did you know that!? Did you really think you're little hero act all the way through!?"  
This wasn't like Damon I had no idea what was going on I could barely talk.

"Damon I-"  
"You could have died Elena!"  
"You could have died" Damon said just above a whisper I saw tears in his eyes as him angry guy façade broke. He spoke in a gentle, quiet, hurt voice that brought tears to my eyes as his fell down his face.  
"Did you think about that Elena? Did you think about what would happen if you died? Did you realize you could have taken yourself from my life?"  
He couldn't hide the hurt on his face he broke down crying, reached down and put his arms around me.  
"I could have lost you Elena" he said between sobs.  
By the look on everyone's faces I knew they all felt the same way. Just one was brave enough to show it, the bad-boy of Mystic Falls, Stefan's monster of a brother, the one crying in my arms as I'm sitting up with Jeremy behind me, and Stefan and Meredith on either side of me. I couldn't worry about them I had to stop the heart breaking tears coming from Damon. I grabbed his hand and said  
"Hey, hey Damon look at me I'm still here. You haven't lost me. You never will. I promise. I'll always be here. Forever."  
He looked up into my eyes and said  
"I'm so sorry for yelling at you Elena you must be so confused and just in a whirlpool of emotions. I'm sorry I didn't even think of that. Let's all go home and we'll talk about what to do, OK, Elena?"  
He said it so gently and lovingly it left me speechless I could barely nod. He helped me up and Stefan, Jeremy, Damon and I headed home to talk about the life changing future ahead of us, and what to do first.


	3. Chapter 3

We walk to the car, and we pass a lot of people on the way and I could see Damon, and Stefan tense up and come closer to me with every passing person, but I felt fine I couldn't see why they were so on edge. We get in the car, and I get stuck in the backseat with Damon while Jeremy and Stefan are up in the front and talking, what about I had no idea. I saw Damon turn his head and look over at me, I wait a moment and while his stare persists I turn my head and meet his gaze.  
"What?" I ask, very curious about the motive behind his penetrating stare that I can feel looking deep, deep into my eyes.  
"I'm sorry Elena, for so many things." He said a look of pain, regret, compassion, stress, anxiousness, deep sorrow, worry, and most of all love in his eyes.  
"What's there to be sorry about Damon?" I try to replicate his many feelings, but instead I can only show one. Which one I'm not sure, but I'm not Damon I can't encircle all my feelings into one look. He looks me straight in the eye, grabs my face with both his hands and slides closer.  
"Everything, Elena that you are soon going to be forced the hardest decision of your life, tha-"  
"The hardest decision of my life?" I asked attempting humor. "This isn't the hardest decision in fact it's the easiest and most obvious. I have to choose between vampirism, which I will admit is not exactly where I saw my life going, but it's between that or dying Damon, I wouldn't ever feel the warmth of your touch, or hear the sound of your voice. Damon, I would rather live an eternity as a vampire with you then, die a human without."  
As I said this he came even closer his hand still cupping my face and we are inches apart. His face is coming closer to mine and I know what's about to happen, then the car comes to a stop. Damon lets go and puts some distance between us, a look of annoyance on his face. I look up and see we aren't at my house, we are parked in front of the Salvatore boarding house.  
"Really Stefan? Not even my own house?" I say extremely annoyed at the fact they are blowing this way out of proportion. I feel perfectly fine. No intolerable craving for blood. No uncontrollable thirsts. No heightened mood, although back in the car some moods could have been heightened if we hadn't been interrupted. A wave of annoyance and longing goes over me.  
"Yes Elena for now it will be safer and probably easier for you, if you just stay here for a while." His voice is filled with concern I don't even bother to object.  
"Fine." I sigh. I turn towards Damon. "Can I talk to you upstairs?"  
He smiles and nods "Why of course Elena."  
Stefan saw all of this and he turns our way "Why do you guys need to go upstairs to talk?" He asked I think I heard a bit of jealousy and anger in his voice.  
"Oh, brother relax, we just have some…" He turns my way smiles and looks back at Stefan "Important, private things we were….uh….discussing." He looks my way and flashes a smile that sends me in a momentary daze.  
"Right." Stefan said very annoyed with Damon and I think maybe slightly hurt by me. "Not now, you can _discuss _you private matters later, but not now." He said with a lot of authority in his overpowering, smooth as silk voice that from day one has always relaxed and filled me with many indescribable, irreplaceable emotions, and still does.  
"I'm sorry Stefan." I say coming out of the daze from the events, or almost events, in the car. At that moment I realize I will have to chose one, one brother to love, to have, and to spend the rest of forever with, and with that decision I will lose the other.  
"It's ok Elena, now this transition is going to be very difficult…that is if you want to go through with it?" He said worry burying the beautiful, harmonic, silk voice of his. Completely forgetting Damon I turn toward Stefan and look right into his eyes.  
"Of course I want to go through with it Stefan. While 5 years ago I didn't see this coming, I didn't expect my life to change like this, but I couldn't imagine anything better than spending forever with you" I turn around and see Damon, a look of hurt on his face. "Uh...and you too Damon." I don't think he felt any better after that, I barely even fooled myself.  
"Ok, well then what are we waiting for, let's go." Stefan said as the three of us head down to the basement to get a blood bag for me. That's when I realize that Jeremy isn't here, but he was in the car. Where did he go? We get down there and he opens the fridge and pulls out one blood bag. I look at it and think, this is it I'm going to drink, I'm going to complete the transition, and I'm going to become a _vampire._


	4. Chapter 4

Stefan, Damon, and I head back upstairs into the kitchen, the blood bag still in Stefan's hands. The smell is overpowering it is taking every ounce of restraint to not run up snatch the bag out of Stefan's hands, tear the bag open, and just gulp down the whole bag. The smell, the thirst, the burning in my throat, the hunger, I need the blood, the thirst is beginning to make me dizzy. The second I think I can't wait another minute we stop walking and Stefan looks at me. For the thousandth time I just stare, study his perfect flawless features, memorize every inch of his face, for a second I just stand there mesmerized, then he opens the bag. The smell is overpowering it almost knocks me over I run until I'm side by side to Stefan, and I reach for the bag but stop just before I grab it, and I put my hand back down to my side. Stefan looks at me his face flooded with worry.  
"Elena, are you ok? Are you nervous?"  
"No, no. I'm fine." I look at him suddenly scared. "Stefan?" I whisper so quietly this sudden realization has scared me. A lot. Stefan hears the worry and fear in my voice. He puts the bag on the counter, I hear a door open but don't turn to look because I hear Damon leave the room. Just me and Stefan.  
"What's wrong, my love?" Stefan's voice is filled with unimaginable passion.  
"Stefan" I take a deep breath "I'm scared" Stefan's free hands reach up and take my face in his hands.  
"Don't worry, there's nothing to be scared of. You will never be alone during this time, I will always be here for you, no matter what, _forever."  
_"Stefan, what happens? After I drink the blood what will happen?" I ask very curious.  
"Well I can't lie to you my love, it does hurt, you drink the blood and the transition is complete. Your fangs grow in and its painful, your mouth feels as though it's on fire, and it is a sensational pain. Then every single mood you could think of, love, hate, depression, anger, lust, annoyance, longing, and jealousy, immediately soars up, multiplies by 100 and then when you feel any one emotion it just surrounds you. You could go blind by rage, or blue of depression, drowned in love, or lost in longing. The first time you see your eyes when you want the blood you will lose yourself, you will look in the mirror and feel as if you don't know who you are. Now I know this was very honest maybe a bit too honest but I couldn't ever lie to you." His hands are still cupping my face and he comes even closer to me and I reach up and grab his face and I inch closer very carefully. I had no idea what I was doing or who I really loved, I know I loved both of them but who did I want to spend forever with? I come so close to kissing him, something I haven't done in so long I miss, I yearn for it. He's just so perfect I love him to the ends of the earth and back, I would do anything for him. I feel so safe when I'm with Stefan I know he would die before he let anything back happen to me. But I love Damon just as much as I love Stefan and with him it's not as safe it's risky a little dangerous but really fun and I know Damon would die protecting me. I used to judge Katherine I never go how she loved both the brothers but wouldn't pick just one, now I understand, and I hate it. Stefan's face is inches from mine then I hear Jeremy, and Damon come back in the room, but I hear someone else to.  
"Hey!" Damon shouts his voice filled with jealousy and anger. He tries to calm down, and crack a joke because he would rather be seen as a heartless jerk then as someone who actually cares. "We don't have time for lip-locking of any kind, come on Elena, drink the blood we don't have _forever_." He says trying to be funny. Stefan steps back and hands me the open blood bag. I look up and see Bonnie standing behind Jeremy and Damon. I grab the bag I take a deep breath and take a drink. It tastes…new, unique and indescribable, I don't know what to say then something happens, it just takes over me, and the next thing I know I finish the whole bag in 5 seconds. Then my mouth starts hurting one of the worst pains I've ever felt, it hurts so much then my head starts throbbing and it won't stop I drop to the floor with my hands over my face. I sit in a crouch on the floor my mouth hurts so bad and the throbbing in my head won't stop, I don't know what to do. I feel Stefan's hand on my back obviously trying to comfort me, but my mouth, and the throbbing in my head hurt so much I can't even stand.  
"I'm sorry Elena, I'm so sorry. I hate to see you have to go through this pain, I know how much it hurts it's almost over. You're not alone Elena, I'm right here. Damon, go get another blood bag for Elena, that should make this stop." I hear Damon go downstairs. I'm still crouching on the floor my face in my hands, slightly rocking. Then Stefan sits down next to me and picks me up and I'm sitting on his lap as he rocks me, I can tell how much he wants to stop the pain I'm going through. Damon comes up and immediately I smell the blood, he crouches down in front of me and hands me the bag and just sits there watching me. I rip open the bag and I take a small gulp and the pain in my mouth stops but my head is still throbbing but I can stand up so I do. Then I get this weird feeling around my eyes, I drop the bag and it lands with a splat on the floor, I put my hands up to my eyes, they don't feel normal, a look of horror spreads over my face. Stefan came closer and grabbed both my hands  
"Hey, hey Elena it's alright, you're okay, I know this is scary and painful I wish I could do something about that, you have no idea how much I want to help you. I sent Jeremy to go get Bonnie, but there's nothing she could do to stop the pain." I look up and see Bonnie right behind Jeremy standing over in the doorway. Then I focus very hard, I concentrate and then I feel my eyes go right back to normal. I see Damon's eyes light up and Stefan looks at me a look of immense pride. Damon steps up to me and picks me up spinning me around and laughing. "That was amazing Elena, you have so much control over yourself, that's even better then I was able to do 145 years ago. You barely even notice Jeremy and Bonnie standing over there, I knew you would be able to handle I knew you would be strong enough. I can't believe you have the restraint to stand here as a very new vampire and not be drawn over to Jeremy and Bonnie the only 2 humans within miles." Damon says this with so much pride in his voice I start laughing, my mood jumps up and I'm happier than I've ever been. Then I become serious.  
"Did you think I would want to feed off of my own brother and my best friend!?" I ask slightly annoyed by that assumption. Damon turns to Stefan and says.  
"No, I have so much confidence in you but Stefan was the one who thought that. You know what's so ironic Elena? Stefan is always saying I choose a sick lifestyle and that his is much better, but do you know how he completed his transition?" Damon is still holding me in his arms from moments ago when we were spinning around laughing. "Well of course you know Elena." He turns around to face Jeremy and Bonnie who are very curious. Stefan steps up and says.  
"That's enough Damon! They don't need to know this!" Stefan booms I'm sure half the town heard it, his voice no longer melodic or relaxing to me at the moment. Instead I go closer to Damon, even though he is still holding me, I go even closer. Then Damon looks at Jeremy and Bonnie and says,  
"Good old Stefan over here, the one who only drinks animal blood, drank his own fathers blood to complete his transition, he killed his own father, and he says I live a sick lifestyle." Damon's voice is filled with disgust and hatred. Stefan storms out of the room and I hear a door slam somewhere upstairs and many wooden things break, I try to get out of Damon's hold around my waist but it doesn't work.  
"He's alright Elena just let him cool off before you try to talk to him alright?" I nod  
"Alright" I say, Damon puts me down and lands a small kiss on my forehead. Jeremy and Bonnie start to walk closer but slowly, they are about 15 feet ahead of me when the smell hits me. It's so strong , overwhelming it almost knocks me off my feet, I don't get how Damon, and Stefan can stand this smell every day. I am disgusted with myself for how appetizing their blood smells. My eyes feel weird again and I know what is going to happen, I lose myself, and I have no control over my body and I lunge forward, aiming for my brother and my best friend with one single thought in my mind _blood._


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up on a cold stone floor, I knew exactly where I am. The cell in the basement in the Salvatore boarding house. _Crap._ I don't remember what happened, the last thing I remember is losing control and lunging forward for Jeremy and Bonnie. _Oh no. _I am thoroughly repulsed of myself I can't believe I let the blood take control over me. I lost myself, I almost killed my brother and my best friend. I listen and I hear Damon arguing with Stefan and off in another room I hear Bonnie and Jeremy talking, I decide to listen to Damon and Stefan.  
"You didn't have to lock her down there!" I heard Damon shout.  
"She would've killed them! And then what would've happened! She would've died of guilt and remorse, I wouldn't be able to stand to see her like that!" So Stefan is looking out for me by locking me down here. Right.  
"No, she would not have killed them I was right there and did you see how well she is doing! She is doing amazing! No way on earth would she have killed them! Did you see her she is doing amazing! Did you see it Stefan!?"  
"No Damon, I saw her lunge for her brother and her best friend! I saw her attempt to kill them!" I couldn't listen to anymore of this so I shout out  
"Damon? Damon what's going on?" And immediately I hear Damon run down the steps and I see him coming down the hall, followed closely by Stefan. Damon opens the door and comes in, I' m sitting on the floor over in the corner, he comes and sits next to me.  
"Hey you're awake" He says looking at me then throwing a glance of anger Stefan's way.  
"Yeah. I am. What happened?" I asked very curious about why I wasn't, and what happened.  
"I'm sorry, Elena I had too much confidence in you. They got too close and you lost control I jumped in front of you to stop you and then Bonnie used her little _witchy powers_ and did the thing that messes with your head and you were down in seconds. Stefan came in and saw what was happening…" I saw Stefan try to leave. "No, no, no brother you're not running away from this. Stefan saw what was happening and Bonnie was still doing her witchy thing he came up and snapped your neck, your transition to a vampire was complete, so obviously it didn't _kill_ you, just knocked you out for a while. You've been down here about a hour." I get up and walk towards Stefan whose standing by the door.  
"You snapped my neck!? You say you love me and then you snap my neck!" I shout at Stefan, I see worry all across Stefan's face.  
"Elena I'm sorry. I do love you, probably more than you'll ever know. I was saving you from living out the rest of your life knowing you killed your brother and best friend. Elena you know how guilty I feel about my father, I've told you how I feel about myself for doing that Elena, I didn't want you to go through what I've had to go through for over 100 years. I was saving you from the heart wrenching guilt and the soul breaking remorse." I get up and walk up to Stefan I am more calm now, I reach for his hands and we just stand there hand in hand for a moment then I say.  
"Stefan, I love you too, but don't you think snapping my neck is a bit extreme?" I say attempting a joke. He laughs and puts his arm around me as we walk upstairs.  
"Alright, it may have been a bit extreme, I'm sorry my love." I smile,  
"It's okay, Stefan, I turn around to ask Damon where Jeremy and Bonnie are, but he's not there. "Stefan, where'd Damon go?" Stefan turns around and looks back at me.  
"I don't know." I listen but don't hear Damon upstairs, I also don't hear Jeremy and Bonnie, but I do hear someone else. I look up at Stefan he hears the person too, he whispers,  
_"Katherine." _I hear her laugh upstairs, Stefan and I run upstairs and we see her just sitting on the couch with a blood bag, Stefan turns around and looks at me very worried about the blood, I look at him and whisper very quietly.  
"I can take her." I smile and I'm just about to run when she stands up and says.  
"You can take me?" Katherine says very surprised. "And how do you suppose that little Elena could take me." Stefan steps up and says,  
"You didn't hear the good news did you Katherine? You're not one to be behind on news like this." Katherine almost falls over.  
"You turned her!? You turned you precious little _human_ Elena?"  
"No. I did not turn her." Stefan turns to me, "Do you want to tell her the story or should I?"  
"I'll do it. I went into the hospital because Jeremy found me unconscious and bleeding, Meredith didn't tell him how bad my condition was, instead she just gave me vampire blood and sent me home. Matt was trying to get me out of town he thought I wasn't safe. We were driving across Wickery Bridge and Matt was handing me his phone so I could use it to call Damon. Rebekah was standing in the middle of the bridge, with tears streaming down her face, earlier that day we had made a deal, in exchange for Klaus's body none of them would hurt me. Rebekah said since Klaus died th-" Katherine interrupted me and shouted out,  
"Klaus is dead!? Really!? What happened! Who did it? Was it Alaric!?" Katherine was smiling and dancing around.  
"Yes. It was Alaric, but he's dead now. Please don't interrupt her again, this isn't an easy story to tell." Stefan says putting his arm around me.  
"Right. Sorry." Says Katherine sitting back down.  
"We were driving over Wickery Bridge and-" Once again Katherine interrupted me.  
"Ooh, Wickery Bridge, the same place where poor little Elena's parents died, how sad." Said Katherine, her voice thick with sarcasm.  
"Katherine! I said stop that's enough! This is hard enough for Elena, do you realize how traumatic all of this is for her! We don't need you over here criticizing her whole life story!" Stefan shouted out. I ignored all of this and just continued explaining my story to someone who wasn't even listening.  
"Matt swerved, so he wouldn't hit Rebekah and then-" And once again she interrupted me.  
"Oh, let me guess…hm…. Oh! I got it! Little Matty drove you off the bridge."  
"I don't know why I even bother, do you want to hear my story or just going to stand there wasting space like you always do?" I shout at Katherine I hear Stefan laugh next to me.  
"Well, someone's a bit cranky." She started waving around the blood bag, she opened it up and let one drop fall to the floor. "Do you want this? Are you hungry Elena?" I get the weird feeling around my eyes again, and Katherine smiles.  
"Ooh, little Elena is hungry isn't she?" Katherine says in a mocking voice. I can no longer stand it, I run up to Katherine and take bag right out of her hands and drink it all in 5 seconds. Stefan walks up to me and puts his arm around me again and says,  
"Katherine I think it's time for you to go."  
"Alright I'll leave you two _lovebirds_ alone for some private time." She said smiling and was walking away when she turned around and said, "Tell Damon I said hello." And then she was gone, just me and Stefan standing in the middle of the room. Then Damon walks up so I turn around and say, or rather attempt to say,  
"Katherine sa-" Then he interrupted me, he ran and poured himself a drink and ran back to the doorway and just before he left he said,  
"That _bitch._"


	6. Chapter 6

I run after Damon to talk to him after he left the room with a drink in his hand. I know Katherine has hurt him a lot in the past he just won't ever admit just how much it still hurts, so I go to talk to him with hopes he will finally talk to me. I hear Stefan call after me, because the second Damon left the room I ran after him, surprising Stefan. I find Damon sitting in the cell in the basement, obviously wanting to be left alone but that didn't stop me. I go over to Damon and sit down next to him. He looks over at me with a blank expression, turns back and just stares at the wall without saying anything. Obviously Katherine's quick visit put him in a very bad mood. I turn my body so I'm facing him and I say,  
"Damon." I say it quietly and gently but I get no response. "Hey. Hey. Damon." Still no response he's just staring blankly at the wall ahead of him. I grab his hand and with my other hand I turn his head to face me. He doesn't resist I put almost no effort into moving his head toward me, he looks at me then he took a breath like he was about to say something but decided against it. He tried to turn away but my hand was holding his face and my other hand sill holding his hand. I look at him and ask,  
"What? What were you going to say Damon?"  
"Elena, do you realize you are going to have to choose? You will have to pick one of us to love, so who's it going to be, me or Stefan, because I'm not going to wait 145 years to find out you don't love me after all." The impact of his words is nothing like I ever expected I almost started crying. I realize just how much Katherine has hurt him and how hard it is for him to let it go. I let go of his hand and move my other hand from his face and lean over and hug him, I lean into him and feel the familiarity of Damon, the warmth of his touch, and his smell. I feel his arms wrap tightly around my waist, and we just sit there on the floor in the corner of the cell holding each other. I move one hand up and just run my fingers through is short, dark hair. Then I let go and move back a little so I can look at his face, his arms back at his sides I grab one of his hands and just hold it, and I say,  
"Damon, I love you. But I love Stefan too. I love you both and I always will. I used to judge Katherine for loving both of you and taking advantage of the fact that you both loved her, and strung you along for almost two centuries. I used to think it was sick and wrong, but now I understand. You two are nothing alike but exactly the same." He looks at me slightly confused and says,  
"My first question is how we are _'nothing alike but exactly the same_'?" He asks mocking my words describing him and Stefan.  
"You two are nothing alike, Stefan's safe, protective maybe a bit overprotective, loving, and compassionate. You Damon are risky, fun, enthralling, and you give me a love that consumes me." I say using the same words he had used months before. "But you are exactly the same, you each love me, you would each die protecting I know that's true, I've almost seen it happen with each of you. I love you both more than you two will ever know." Damon looks at me and says,  
"Okay. Second question. I'm just going to rephrase my first question, instead of picking one of us to _love _since you love both of us, you have to pick one of us to _have,_ to spend _forever_ with. It can't be that hard of a decision just think Elena! Who was there for you when Stefan decided to run off with Klaus and go all _Stefan the Ripper_? Who helped you find him even though there was almost no chance of him coming back? Who stayed with you, protected you, helped you, and loved you when Stefan didn't, when he left and turned off his humanity?"  
"Damon! You can't look at it like that! I met Stefan first and-"I heard him sigh so I come closer and put my hand on his face, I look at him and ask, "What's wrong Damon?" He looks at me and says,  
"Well you should remember it now, I compelled you to forget but since you're a vampire you should remember now." I don't know what he's talking about, what am I supposed to remember?  
"What are you talking about Damon?" He looks up at me and asks,  
"You don't remember?"  
"Well Damon, I don't know what I'm supposed to remember, what is it?"  
"You didn't meet _Stefan_ first Elena, you met _me_ first. The night your parents died, you were standing out in the road and I came up to you because I thought you were Katherine. We talked but then I compelled you to forget, please tell me you remember Elena, please." I look at him for a minute and then I concentrate, I try to remember then I do. I remember we talked and he said that I want a love that consumes me and he hopes I get what I want, then he compelled me to forget saying he didn't want people to know he was in town yet. I smile of course, typical Damon. He starts smiling, "You remember?" I nod, he comes closer and hugs me, he wraps him arms tight around my waist and he buries his face in my hair, flowing over my shoulder. I pull back a little and look at him  
"Damon, that's not going to affect my decision." He lets go of me and asks,  
"Why? Elena you were saying you met Stefan first, so that affects your decision but not this?" I hold both his hands and say,  
"It doesn't affect my decision Damon because I've already made it." Right at that moment Stefan comes downstairs, comes into the cell and says,  
"Elena, Caroline's here she wants to see how you are doing." I try to get up but Damon won't let go of me I turn to him  
"Damon I have to go see Caroline." He just looks at me and says,  
"No. Elena we were talking about something very important you can't just run off now Elena." I get out of his grip and go over to the door and tell Damon I'll be back down in twenty minutes then I run upstairs to see Caroline.


End file.
